Tales of the Dimensions
by doom9
Summary: Read profile for summary. The group needs to do a favor in order to sleep at the inn. They have to go in the forest and find some fruits and at the end of the forest there will be a surprise. PLEASE REVIEW! Chap. 5 up.
1. Reunion

Please review on my work. I haven't written a new fanfic for a long time. Please review if I need to improve. By the way, there is very mild romance or just hinted. It's basically one-sided Colloyd, one-sided Sheloyd, and one-sided Sheelos. Colloyd's one-sided because Lloyd is dense and doesn't know what's up with her (or Sheena for that matter). I hope I do a good job and correct me on spelling and grammar too.

**Chapter: 1**

**Reunion**

Lloyd and the gang defeated Mithos and the worlds are turned into Aselia and Lloyd and Colette are on a journey to scatter all the exspheres into space. They've almost succeeded just when they have two angels blocking the way to avoid scattering the exspheres.

"Omega Tempest! Rising Falcon!" Lloyd jumped in the air spiraled on the enemy and linked it with Rising Falcon and dived straight toward the archer.

"Judgment!" The beams of light were raining at struck the last angel.

Lloyd now shot the exsphere in space meaning all of the exspheres are gone and no more would be produced. "Well, that's the last of them."

"That's good." Colette said relieved. "Does that mean we can finally go back to Iselia and tell everyone?"

"Of course! We gotta let everyone know what we just did."

Lloyd and Colette hopped back on the teleporter, to head back to the Tower's ruins. Then they left the tower, and hopped on the Rheairds.

"It's going to be great to get back home again. I really miss grandma and dad."

"I also miss dad." Lloyd then corrected. "I mean, Dirk. I also miss my other one."

Colette then changed the subject, "Say, being in the sky feels great here."

"You've always been in the sky many times."

"I know, but I don't know why, but I just feel more different. I also feel more safe…being with you."

"Hmm." Lloyd nodded. "Uh, Colette? Why are you staring at me like that? And your rheaird's off balance."

"It is?" Colette then noticed she was focusing on Lloyd so much, she didn't know her rheaird was tilting. "Yikes!" Colette got her rheaird back to normal and blushed since she was embarrassed that Lloyd saw her staring at him. "Sorry."

"You're weird." Lloyd then looked up in the sky and noticed a massive floating city and it wasn't Exire. "Uh, Colette? Has there always been a floating city above the Hot Springs?"

"I never noticed that actually. It looks very grand and massive. Maybe we should check it out later." Colette suggested.

"Yeah." Lloyd was still confused about how come there never was a city above there previously. He sensed that something was not right again.

Eventually, they reached the village of Iselia and entered the village.

"Grandma, I'm home!" Colette shouted.

"Colette! You're home! How was your journey with Lloyd? Was it successful?"

"Yes. We discarded all of the exspheres!"

"That's good. Now we won't have to worry about that horrid Cruxis anymore." Frank stated.

"Father!"

"It's good to see you again. You too, Lloyd. By the way, Dirk wanted to give you a message."

"A message?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Dirk told me that you should see him once you get back here."

"All right."

Lloyd and Colette headed to Dirk's House. Lloyd was nuzzled by Noishe when he entered there.

"Lloyd, how are you!"

"Dad! How's everything?"

"Everything's fine here. It's been a long time since you came back to Iselia. It's good to see you too, Colette. I hope Lloyd hasn't gotten into any trouble."

"Dad! Oh! Frank said you had a message for me."

"Ah, yes. Kratos came here not too long ago. He told me to tell you that you have to get the rest of your group back and come to the floating city above the Hot Springs. It's a different city, not Exire." Dirk explained.

"Lloyd, didn't we see a floating city above there a couple minutes ago?" Colette asked.

"Yeah." I knew that something was wrong. Just when everyone could relax. I wonder what Kratos called us for and the problem there is. "Dad, do you know why Kratos wanted us to come up there?"

"I'm not sure, but he said something about a Devil's Arm. I didn't quite actually understand what he was talking about."

"So, we need to get everyone and go to that city? That's seems somewhat hard." Colette commented.

"Not that much. We know that Regal is in Altamira and Presea's helping him. Zelos is in Meltokio. We don't know where Genis and Raine are. And Sheena said they're going to move in the Sylvarant area where practically no one can find them, so that might be difficult." Lloyd replied to her comment.

"Aww. I really miss my family. I haven't seen them for a long time." Colette said disappointedly.

"Colette, it's okay. You can stay in Iselia. We'll be fine." Lloyd said.

"No. I still wanna go. If the world is involved, I want to help and do everything I can. If I don't help, I won't be able to see them again. Ever!" Colette said with emphasis.

"It looks like you have another journey. Why don't you rest here? I'll give you all you need tomorrow." Dirk suggested.

Lloyd thanked him. Lloyd and Colette then went off to bed. Well, Lloyd at the least. However, he couldn't sleep and went off to the terrace and saw Colette there.

"Colette, you're still up?" Lloyd asked concerned.

"I couldn't sleep thinking that we would be able to see everyone again. And that we would be on another trip again."

"Does it make a difference? It's only been a couple months."

"Actually it's been a year and a quarter."

"Oh. It was that long?" Lloyd said embarrassingly.

"Anyway, I really miss everyone, especially Sheena."

Lloyd was kinda confused, "Why Sheena?"

"I don't know. She kinda inspires me. Now, she never gave up. She proves that she can do things without help. Then again, she is a little stubborn."

Lloyd laughed at that last comment, "True, but sometimes she acts a little weird."

"What do you mean? Like when?"

"Well, when Altessa got sick, we stayed at the inn in Flanoir. She knocked on my door after you did, and we talked a bit."

Colette was caught by surprise by the 'talked a bit.' "What was the weird part?" she asked while gritting her teeth.

_Flashback_

"_Right? You and I think a lot alike, Sheena! I think we can become great friends."_

"_Great," she said disappointedly. "…friends."_

"_Oh, you don't want to?"_

"_Idiot!"_

"I don't really understand why she acted like that."

"…it's a mystery." She quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, I wonder why Kratos wants everyone and the deal about the Devil's Arms."

"I wonder that, too. I wonder how he knew about it in the first place. I just hope we don't lose them again." Lloyd said. Colette, then just had a thought in her mind.

"I'll be right back!" Colette began searching through the drawers of that room and found most of her chakrams, but not what she was looking for. Lloyd walked in and was confused on what she was doing.

"Colette, what are searching for?"

"Lloyd…" Colette began, "…where'd you put your Nebilim sword?"

Lloyd pointed at his drawer, "It is right here." Lloyd didn't find it and began searching for it, but couldn't find it and was sure he kept it. "I can't find it! I just put that there a couple hours ago!"

"Same thing with me. I can't find my Evil Eye."

"However, if we get everyone back, it'll be a cinch to get the weapons back."

"You're right. After all, we found them before. We should be able to get them back."

"Yeah."

"Sorry, if I kept you up for so long."

"It's no big deal."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Lloyd and Colette went back to sleep and woke up the next day to get ready for the new journey. Lloyd and Colette headed down to Anna's grave and found Dirk.

"Dad, we…"

"Don't worry." Dirk interrupted. "I got everything you need for your trip. Be careful, Lloyd. Same applies to you, Colette." Dirk handed Lloyd and Colette a map of Aselia, three magic lens, six apple gels, five orange gels, five mélange gels, four lemon gels, three pineapple gels, four miracle gels, two elixirs, eight life bottles, and one hourglass.

"Wow, this is a lot of stuff! Anyway, thanks."

"Take care, children. And remember, Dwarven Vow Number 7 (?)."

"Goodness and love will always win. I know, I know. Come on, Colette. Come, Noishe!"

Noishe came to Lloyd and whimpered a little.

"Goodbye, Dad!" Lloyd stared at her mom's grave. "Bye, mom."

Lloyd and Colette headed straight to another trip. Meanwhile, about ten mysterious people were plotting something. "Did you get all the weapons?"

Another said, "Yes, master. We have received everything?"

"Excellent. Now select one of these weapons and seek out the previous holders of these."

Nine of them took the weapons from the stack. "Perfect. With this, Nebilim itself will be revived and we'll send all these creatures to hell!"

Please review! I haven't written anything in a couple months.


	2. Arrival of the Replicas

Please review on my work. Sorry it's been two months. I had a big Humanities and Science project.

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

**Arrival of the Replicas**

Lloyd and Colette came from Dirk's House and were flying to Altamira to find Presea and Regal. Colette was worried about what was going to happen with the world if the Devil's Arms remained in their hands. What if they already know we're trying to stop them somehow? We would be in danger and we'd die. I would be devastated if I lost Lloyd.

"Colette? Are you okay?" Lloyd asked concerned. Colette merely said that she's fine. She then thought positive and back to her optimistic nature and buried her cynical thoughts.

They landed near the resort and went inside, but surprisingly, no one was there. Not a single person. It was a ghost town. "Where is everybody?" Lloyd wondered. They both headed down the elevator and talked to the man who controlled the boat-like train.

"Excuse me; do you know where everyone is?" Colette asked.

"Everyone's hiding in the amusement park or somewhere inside the hotel. If you're trying to hide, go to one of the two places." The man informed.

"Hiding from what?" Lloyd confusedly asked.

"For some odd reason, some clones of President Regal and Presea are attacking the real ones near Alicia's grave. There's also something involving a devil's leg or something."

"Devil's Arm. Take us there." Lloyd demanded.

"Are your out of your mind? It's dangerous out there. If I take you there, you'll be killed. You can't go there."

"You have to! We know these two and we can help those two!" Colette exclaimed.

The man just gave up and agreed to give them a ride to where the President's office is. Lloyd and Colette took off on the boat and rapidly rushed to the elevator and to Alicia's grave where they found Regal and Presea battling their clones. Plus, Regal and his clone were wearing the President's outfit (clone has handcuffs) and clone Presea was wearing her noble outfit.

Lloyd shouted to Regal and Presea they arrived. "Lloyd, Colette! What are you doing here?" Regal asked.

"We can't explain now! What's going on?" Colette exclaimed.

"We don't know! Please help us first!" Presea shouted.

They ran up to the clones so they can start fighting them. Lloyd used a Sword Rain Alpha on "Regal" and followed with a Rising Falcon. But "Presea" protected him using a Mass Devastation doing only half damage.

"Holy rings, I beg of thee to reveal the glory. Angel Feathers!" Pink angel feathers and her chakrams targeted toward the clones.

Presea used a Mass Devastation on "Presea" and followed with Eternal Damnation on "Regal." "Regal" quickly countered with a Swallow Dance and an Eagle Dive. Regal used a Heaven's Charge to counter that. Lloyd then used a Lightning Thrust with a Lightning Tiger. Regal healed Presea with a healer.

"Thy faithful servant, asketh for thy blessing, honor us with thy splender of thy song. Holy Song!" A light on the ground stretched out increasing everyone's attack and defense and healed everyone a little.

"Finality Punishment!" "Presea" launched at Lloyd.

"Gah!"

"Presea" then performed Overdrive (attack to get in Overlimit in Tales of the Abyss). She ran up to Lloyd, Regal, and Presea and performed the Hien Messhoujin hi-ougi.

"Turn into dust! This is… the end! Hien Messhoujin!" She slammed her axe on them and jumped in the air and jumped back down and the flame bursts.

"Time will never return, which is nature's fate."

Regal healed Presea with a Chi Healer. Colette used a Pow Hammer on them and cast a spell.

"Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing, honor us with a special….oops." Nothing happened. "I messed up. What?" She performed her Holy Judgment which healed the party and damaged the clones with the blinding light.

"Regal" went into Overdrive. "Swallow Dance, Eagle Rage, Wolverine! Won't get away! Take this! Garen Zesshugeki" "Regal" performed a bunch of kicks surrounded by an aura and shone in the air. "This is it! Regret it" He then jumped down for one blow.

"Aah!" everyone shouted.

Lloyd lost much energy but had enough to perform his special move. He ran up to them. A blue light appeared and circled the clones and jumped in the air with the Eternal Sword shining. "Hah! I'll show you!" Lloyd jumped and the rainbow light circles everyone like a whirlwind. "Divine Justice! Falcon's Crest!"

The clones disintegrated and a dark shadow disappeared and followed a path and left two jewels. Colette picked them up.

"Are you guys okay?" Lloyd asked.

"We're fine." Presea said.

"What happened?"

"We're not sure. We were just working in Regal's office and suddenly those clones appeared and were trying to destroy us."

"I think it has to do with the Devil's Arms. They also left two jewels." Colette said.

"What are you talking about?" Regal asked. Lloyd and Colette explained everything about the missing Devil's Arms and seeing Kratos and such. "I see. So the world is in danger again."

"We need everyone's help in order to beat this." Lloyd explained

Presea noticed the design on the two jewels Colette picked up. One jewel had a design of the Apocalypse and the other had a design of the Diablos. "Colette, about those jewels you found, the designs look the Devil's Arm that we previously had in our possession."

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder what these jewels are for."

George, Regal's assistant rushed to see if he was fine. Regal replied everyone was okay. "Master Regal, it would be best if you rested before you go." Everyone agreed with him to rest. "Let's go."

"I wonder what these jewels are for." Colette wondered curiously.

In a mysterious world, there's an oracle or prophecy about one woman. The woman will eventually have the ability to destroy all foes with songs. The spirit of a Martel's friend stepped on the oracle. "The light of the songs will destroy all darkness. May time be in favor of this corrupted world."

* * *

Please review on my story. My next update won't take as long. 


	3. Search for the Sages

PLEASE review on my work! I want to know how I'm doing on my story. Please give me some type of advice. By the way, here's my reply to the reviews from Chapter 1.

Miori101: Thanks for the positive outlook for my first chapter. Please try to help me with my story in case I goof and lose the plot and detail.

The Mystic Legacy: Thank you for giving me an outlook on the endings of my chapters. Uh, by the way, are you seriously 52 years old? Oh, that's not supposed to be a derogatory remark, just so you know.

**Chapter: 3**

**Search for the Sages**

Ugh, Gosh. It's really tiring having to go place to place to find Zelos around the world. Why would Zelos not be in Meltokio? Usually, he stays there just to flirt with the girls there and his groupies that follow him everywhere. If he's not there, then he's probably with Sheena flirting with her assuming he knows where she is.

"Lloyd, should we just look for Genis and Raine and look for Zelos last? I'm exhausted from trying to find just Zelos?" Colette suggested. How many girls actually know and love Zelos? Maybe that was an insipid question. He flirts with practically every single girl he sees. It's kind of creepy that he also hits on the old and elderly.

"Colette's right. The chance of finding Zelos at this rate is 15. We would have more success if we decided to find Genis and Raine currently instead of Zelos now." Presea said.

Genis and Raine could be anywhere as they're trying to make the world accept half-elves and trying to find Virginia. Suddenly, a thought struck into Regal's mind like lightning. "Everyone, I was thinking. What if Genis and Raine are in Exire trying to see if Virginia is back or such? They might be there or we could find somewhere that knows there whereabouts. We don't have any other leads."

"True. Let's give it a shot!" Lloyd exclaimed. Everyone headed to the floating city of Exire. They had to put their Rheiards on the first platform. This time everyone saw them but they weren't stared at since humans rarely come there. The group went inside Virginia's house and only found a half-elven man.

"Excuse me. Do you anything about where two half-elves are? They're names are Genis and Raine and they're the children of Virginia." Colette explained.

"Uh, yes. They headed toward the Otherworldly Gate to see if Virginia was there. I just hope if they do find her, things won't be so maddening." The man said.

"Thanks."

Everyone headed back on their Rheairds and headed toward the Otherworldly Gate. Presea was thinking about something and thought it might make sense. "Guys, remember last time when we saw Virginia and the man said she disappeared? And the elder said that after Kloitz died, Virginia began to lose her mind? Maybe in her mind, she thought someone was chasing her and went to the gate. We can probably find Virginia there."

"You're right. Genis and Raine would probably be there, too." Regal said. It's a pretty logical explanation.

They planted their Rheairds on the ground and saw Genis and Raine talking to Virginia. The only thing odd is that Virginia was acting normal and thought Genis and Raine were her children, not the dolls.

"Genis! Raine!" Colette shouted.

Genis and Raine turned around and saw everyone and were mildly surprised. But Genis was wondering how they found them, wondering if they went to Exire first to find them….or if it was just pure dumb luck. In that case, it would be ironic.

"Lloyd, Colette! You're all here!" Genis exclaimed.

"Genis, Raine, who are these people?" Virginia asked.

"Everyone, did Virginia make a full recovery?" Lloyd asked.

Presea looked at her closely and found a physical flaw in Virginia, since she luckily has keen eyes. "That's not Virginia." Lloyd and Colette seemed pretty dumbfounded as how that was possible.

"Presea, what are you talking about?"

"Look at Virginia's left eye. There's a small arch under there and there's an arch above her right eye. She never had anything like that when we saw her before. She's an impostor."

How in the world did she find out? No matter, my goal will soon be accomplished. "Impressive, but not enough." Suddenly, everyone looked at her astonished. The so-called Virginia body split into half and the two halves changed their body structures. The first half turned into a Raine clone in her maiden clothes. The second half was a Genis clone in his noble costume.

"How did you do that?" Lloyd questioned as if he'd been struck by a thunderbolt. Is that even possible?

"It is nothing that you should be concerned with. This is just a gift the Replicantis gives to certain people. Even though the Replicantis has to perfect its cloning power." The Raine clone said.

"The Replicantis? What are you talking about?" Raine said as if she was demanding an answer. Is that a machine that creates replicas of people almost perfectly? Is that a monster? What's the necessity of that?

"It is not of your concern, pathetic idiots. You'll never survive to remember everything. You'll never survive our power. Now that you know all this, we have to kill you to avoid punishment from Nebilim." The Genis clone declared.

"For that to happen…" Lloyd unleashed his swords. "You'll have to get through us." Lloyd ran up to the Raine clone and slashes his swords at her two times while she was casting and used a Sword Rain, unleashing multiple thrusts into her. However, she still finished her spell.

"Holy Lance!" A rainbow glyph was carved under Lloyd and three shining swords targeted the glyph also targeting Lloyd. But since everyone was busy with the Raine clone, everyone forgot about the Genis clone.

"Eruption!" A small volcano appeared under Regal and Presea and the volcano erupted red hot lava three times almost burning them. Presea then ran up to the Genis clone and slammed her ax three times and unleashed a Mass Devastation, slamming her ax which caused the rocks to also hit him and she unleashed a Finality Punishment, spiraling her ax while the final spiral sent him flying. Regal then kicked the Raine clone three times.

"Judgment!" Beams of light came raining upon the heavens. The beams only hit the Raine clone one time. The real Raine finished her spell.

"Ray!" A ball of light shined at the top and unleashed three illuminating beams of light going off in different directions. Genis then finished his spell.

"Gravity Well!" An shadowy earth well unleashed some lightning inside the well and exploded and erupted which caused the clones to slow down their running speed. Lloyd ran up to the clones and he was thrusting his sword five times, but missed after the fourth time. The Raine clone teleported behind Lloyd and stabbed her staff into his body.

"Face it! Defeat is inevitable. We're going to send you to hell!"

Colette ran up behind the Raine clone and struck her chakrams twice and spun her chakrams multiple times and unleashed a toy hammer, "Whirlwind Rush! Pow Hammer!" However, the Raine clone used her Overlimit charge and knocked back Colette sending another Pow Hammer by accident. That gave her enough time to unleash her spell.

A rainbow glyph started to surround the battlefield, "Life be thy sustenance and destroy the enemy…Sacred Light!" The glyph exploded knocking everyone back. And if that wasn't enough, the Genis clone used his Overlimit charge to use his spell.

Three turquoise glyphs and a middle glyph appeared and lightning strikes targeted the middle circle and a massive sword struck the circle and exploded, "Indignation Judgment!" Everyone collapsed and fell down and hardly any energy to get up, except for Raine. She used her Overlimit charge and she used her powerful spell.

"Dancing spirits in thy sky, form a chorus to destroy evil, Fairy's Circle." Four fairies are spinning around forming a sea green Revitalize glyph, "Gods of the heavens, grant us your protection, and punish all who oppose us!" The glyph started to erupt substantially healing her allies and hurting the clones. After that, the clones started to disintegrate and they were destroyed leaving behind two more jewels. One had the design of the Heart of Chaos and the other was the Disaster. "Everyone, are you all right?"

"We're all fine." Colette explained while rubbing her head.

"What're you guys doing here?" Genis asked.

Everyone explained everything again to them about having to get back the whole group and going to a floating city to see Kratos about the Devil's Arms and Nebilim.

"Did Kratos tell something else more specific?" asked Genis.

"Nope. That's pretty much it." Lloyd then noticed the jewels on the ground. "Hey, these are the jewels that we got from the Regal and Presea clones." Lloyd picked them up and noticed the designs.

"Wow. That one looks like Raine's Heart of Chaos and my Disaster." Genis explained.

"Well, we should leave to find Zelos and Sheena, which ever is easier. By the way, does anyone know what these jewels actually do?" Colette asked.

"It appears we won't know its function until later." Presea said.

The woman at the oracle in the mysterious world shone her hand at the circle filling two out of the nine spaces in the circle glowing turquoise and filled four out of nine in total. The woman was Martel's close friend and had long green hair and blue eyes and perfect skin and a long beautiful dress similar to Martel's.

_Mene se kraunu trese_

_Kraunu se trenu na menuse

* * *

_

Please review. I was rushing here to get all the characters fast and get on with the story. Oh, and in case you're wondering, the gibberish is the song that Tear from Tales of the Abyss sings while chanting Nightmare and Force Field. I couldn't really hear her clearly so I was guessing at what she was singing.


	4. The Group's Back Together

PLEASE review on my work! I want to know how I'm doing on my story. Please give me some type of advice. ANY type, literally. And it's going to be the last chapter that's going to be extremely rushed. And I don't care what kind of review I get, just review so I can know what to do when I write the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

**Chapter: 4  
****The Group's Back Together **

Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea, and Regal decided to go back to Meltokio and go into his house to find him. At the least, maybe Sebastian knows, hopefully. They entered Zelos's house finding Sebastian.

"Oh, Sir Bud, what brings you here?" Sebastian asked incorrectly saying Lloyd's name.

"My name isn't….Oh, forget it. Do you happen to know where Zelos is?"

"I believe Master Zelos has headed toward the Meltokio Coliseum Arena. He said something about they're rumors that he was fighting in the coliseum and almost killing some other contestants, even though he hasn't even been competing in the first place. I also saw Miss Sheena there, too for the same reason. It's also as if they were their clones and the citizens also saw Sir Bud and Miss Colette fighting, too." The butler informed.

"Do you think they're the clones following Nebilim's orders?" the angelic girl asked.

"Most likely." Raine explained. "We should head there and see what's happening. I bet the clones will want to fight their counterparts or the real ones."

"Does that mean when we have to fight them, we won't have you to heal us?" Lloyd asked surprised. The only reason we actually won all those fights was from Raine's healing arts helping us.

"You'll have to rely on Zelos's healing arts and Colette's Holy Song. And possibly Undine." The Professor explained to the young swordsman. This might cause a lot of problems to them.

"All right. Anyway, let's go." Lloyd said. The whole group ran to the place where you register for the Meltokio Coliseum Tournament and saw Zelos and Sheena talking to the woman that registers for the group match and arguing with each other at the same time. Honestly, it seems their goal in life is to keep fighting. Sheesh!

"Zelos! Sheena!" the angel cried, but was ignored due to how loud they were fighting with each other. "Guys!" That still didn't catch their attention. This was just ridiculous!

"I'll handle this." The Professor said. When Raine is involved things just get even more hectic. "GUYS! SHUT UP!" she roared. That yell was so loud everyone in Meltokio could hear it and some people temporarily became deaf in one ear, specifically everyone near the Coliseum area.

"Ow!" yelled the ninja. "I've apparently become deaf in one ear." Sheena then noticed Lloyd, Colette, and everyone else was there. "Hi, guys!" Zelos then noticed everyone was there and asked her how long have they been standing there. But she couldn't hear nor the group except Raine.

"If they could speak, they would also say hi." Raine explained as they were regaining focus of what's happening on Earth.

"Damn! I didn't know my Gorgeous Ultra Cool Beauty had such a loud voice to make everyone deaf!" Zelos exclaimed.

Lloyd then could focus, "We are not dead! We're just deaf in one ear!" Zelos, Sheena, Raine, and Presea just rolled their eyes, since they're the ones who actually heard everyone clearly a little. Colette merely hugged Sheena saying she missed her and replied the same thing.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" asked Sheena curiously.

"Well, we came here to help fight those clones in the Meltokia Arena made from the Replicantis." Lloyd said while rubbing his ears.

"Wait, how did you know the clones were fighting in the Arena?" Zelos asked.

"And what's the Replicantis?"

"We'll explain everything later." Raine said. "Right now, we have to get to the Arena, assuming if the registration lady will let us." The lady was still getting over her loud voice so they just went past the guard. "Was my voice really that loud?" Surely it couldn't be that much deafening. It's impossible.

"Yes…" Presea bluntly said. The Professor blushed a little while running to the area where the contestants fight. Once they arrived, they saw the Lloyd (nobleman), Colette (maid), Zelos, and Sheena (both biker) clones.

"All right, we're here!" the young swordsman shouted while almost being shot by the two chakrams from the Colette clone.

"I'm surprised you damned bastards made it this far. It was a diverse story for the bastards of the past that tried to stop us." Declared the Sheena clone in a strong voice.

"Who are you? What are these jewels that appear when we destroy the other clones? What's the Replicantis?" Presea demanded.

Zelos and Sheena were obviously confused. "What jewels?" Zelos asked while unknowingly almost being hit by a Demon Fang from the Zelos clone.

"Die!" yelled the Colette clone.

"Lloyd, we don't enough time! Let's just destroy them!" yelled Genis.

"All right, then we'll…."

"No." the Lloyd clone declared. "We will only fight our real counterparts. Otherwise, we will kill all of you!"

"Should we do that?" asked Colette.

"Well, of course." Zelos declared.

"How are you so calm about it?" Sheena asked.

"You've got me, The Handsome Warrior, Zelos! Besides, my healing arts can help you and so can Colette and you."

"What if the Colette clone uses her Toss Hammer and one of us gets poisoned and I don't have enough strength to summon Volt and we don't have any Panacea or Miracle Bottle?" She asked. Knowing him, he would probably say, _"Whoops, never thought about that."_

"Ooh, never thought about that. Oh well, we'll be fine, my voluptuous hunny!" he said.

"Ugh! I told you not to call me that, idiot!" She said while smacking him to death.

"Hey, ow! Ow! Stop!...ow! Ouch! Man, you really are a violent demonic banshee." He whined.

"WHAT!"

"Guys, focus! They're coming!" Lloyd shouted, hoping it would reach them.

"_Angel Feathers!_" the clone's wings glowed pink and her pink chakrams targeted Lloyd, hit him, and he fell back, but got back up and ran towards the Colette clone and performed a powerful Fierce Demon Fang. Zelos ran up to Lloyd's clone and used his Super Lightning Blade, which caused him to be struck by lightning and blown by the wind, unfortunately those two were about to get hurt from the Sheena and Zelos clones.

"Guys, watch out!" Sheena shouted. Unfortunately, the Sheena clone swiftly attacked them with her cards and blew them away from her Demon Seal and Colette, who was running toward Lloyd, was a target for Zelos's spell.

"_Thunder Blade!_" A purple sword struck Colette and Lloyd and the sword sent out lightning strikes about five feet.

"Colette, Lloyd, are you guys okay?" asked a concerned Sheena.

"We're fine." said Colette. Sheena ran up to the Zelos clone and quickly tried to annihilate him.

"_Life Seal! Power Seal Absolute! Pyre Seal!_" she then quickly ran to her clone and used that same combo and tried to do that to the Colette but gone stunned by her Hammer Rain; four of the hammers were Toss Hammers. Luckily, she wasn't poisoned.

"_Holy Song!_" A purple light glowed next to Colette and spread throughout the battlefield healing everyone a little and their weapons and clothes got stronger. Zelos quickly rushed to the back and cast a First Aid spell on Lloyd. The Lloyd clone unleashed his Tiger Blade on Zelos followed by a Sword Rain Alpha, which had many thrusts, and a Raining Tiger Blade which was the same as the previous attack followed by a Tiger Blade. Sheena was trying to summon so she went to the back, "_I call upon the hammer of godly lightning. I summon thee, come Volt!_"

A ball of electricity with eyes came and two violet glyphs were carved on the ground. One glyph was under the whole group, making them immune from Physical Ailments, in this case it's just poison and the other glyph surrounded the clones and countless lightning strikes were raining upon them. Lloyd ran up to them and used his Hunting Beast; Lloyd spiraled around and a lion knocked them toward the end of the Coliseum battlefield.

"_I'll show you my true power!_" yelled Zelos. A shining blue glyph was carved under the Zelos and Colette clones. "_Divine Judgment!_" Several light beams were raining down on them and the glyph erupted a little for a few seconds destroying the Colette clone. "One down, three to go."

"Good job, Zelos! That was cool!" Colette complimented.

"Why thank you, my little angel!" Zelos flirted.

"Zelos, watch out!" Sheena yelled out. However, he got knocked down from the Sheena clone's Cyclone Seal. Zelos floated into the area from the cards and the cards exploded mildly causing him to fall. "Honestly, you need to focus on what's happening out here!" Sheena exclaimed in an annoyed tone. After that, she ran up to the Zelos clone and kicked him three times rapidly and used her Demon Seal, causing a spirit to appear during the cards' explosion. But her clone used Cyclone Seal on her to float her and it blew up causing her to fall back. Lloyd ran up to the Zelos clone too, but his clone used a Double Demon Fang on him, causing two shockwaves to hit him and make him stagger.

"_Healing Stream!_" A blue circle was carved around Lloyd and Sheena and the stream circled around like wind and healed them of their wounds. Lloyd and Sheena felt better and had more energy, enough to summon again. "_I call upon the maiden of the mist. I summon thee, come Undine!_" An aqua-colored circle appeared under everyone curing their health and a blue-skinned woman appeared also.

"Ready!" Undine summoned four geysers; the first geyser hit the Sheena clone, the next two missed, and the last one hit the Zelos clone and destroyed it.

"The common element between the real Zelos and his clone, both idiots." She remarked.

Zelos pretended to be offended, sorta "Ouch! You're harsh, Sheena." Everyone charged for the Sheena clone, but noticed she was trying to summon, probably a clone Summon Spirit, if that was possible. "_Ancient ruler of the elements. I summon thee, come Maxwell._" An old man wearing some dark colored garments was summoned in the air and he called upon dozens of fiery meteors.

"_Guardian!_" yelled Lloyd and Zelos.

"_Guardian Seal!_"

"_Damage Guard!_" Colette quickly went to the back dodging the meteors and quickly cast a Holy Song to heal everyone. It wasn't much, but still. Zelos also had to cast his Healing Wind. A green circle was carved under everyone and the wind circled around it and healed everyone gradually. Colette ran up to the Sheena clone and used her Whirlwind Rush; Colette struck her with her chakrams two times and spiraled them.

"_Judgment!_" yelled Zelos. Shining beams of light came raining from the sky and one beam hit the Sheena clone. But the Lloyd clone was near Lloyd, Sheena, and Zelos and he used a Raging Beast; he pulled them into his range and a lion blew him away and quickly performed a Beast Sword Rain; he thrust his sword multiple times and a lion blew them away again. The Sheena clone used her Tethe Seal Lightning on the Lloyd clone.

"Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos, are you okay?' asked Colette concerned.

"Don't worry, we're fine! You just destroy my clone first." the ninja shouted. Colette couldn't risk it, so she cast her Holy Song but the end result was way different.

"_Thy faithful servant, asketh for thy blessing, honor us with a special…_" Colette was finished but nothing happened and was confused. "Sorry guys, I messed up. What?"

She then noticed a purple light under her and it spread throughout the whole battlefield and at the same time light beams came raining from the sky and one hit the Lloyd clone and weakened him and one destroyed the Sheena clone. "I guess that was my Holy Judgment. I still can't control it."

"It's all right! Now my clone is the only one we have to deal with!" Lloyd said. The Lloyd clone used his Lightning Thrust and Lightning Tiger to stun Lloyd; basically a mimic of Lightning Blade and a Tiger Blade with a lightning strike. The Lloyd clone used a Demonic Chaos on Lloyd; a bunch of Demon Fangs were attacking Lloyd and after that he spiraled in the air by using Tempest and hurt Lloyd and Sheena.

"_Air Thrust!_" Blades of wind were slicing the Lloyd clone, but he went into his Over limits. The clone then thrust his sword into Lloyd about fifteen times and finished with a Tiger Blade. Apparently, he used Sword Rain Alpha into Raining Tiger Blade and finally a Fierce Demon Fang. Lloyd was exhausted and before he was going to get healed, he used his special attack. A rainbow glyph was carved on the ground and his sword transformed into the Eternal Sword and blue light was spiraling on the glyph and jumped in the air.

"_I'll show you, Divine Justice! Falcon's Crest!_" He jumped back on the ground placed his sword on the ground causing the blue light to once again spiral and destroy the Lloyd clone. After all the craziness was gone, Raine noticed there were four jewels on the ground like last time and picked them up.

"What are those jewels, Raine?" asked Sheena.

"I'm not sure, but look. This one has a design that looks like the Nebilim, this one's the Evil Eye, this is the Fafnir, and this is the Gates of Hell. The other clones we fought also had jewels with a design of the other Devil's Arms. "

"So have you figured out what they're for?" asked Zelos.

"Not yet, but these will be of use later in our journey?" Raine explained.

"By the way, could you explain everything about the Replicantis and Nebilim and stuff?" asked Sheena.

"In short, the Devil's Arms are missing and Kratos told all of us to come to the floating city above the Hot Springs besides Exire, because of the possibility of Nebilim being summoned again and my clone told us about the Replicantis. It's probably something that creates all of the clones."

Zelos merely said jokingly, "Make all of the clones of me as much as they want, but it won't be as good as the original."

"Yeah, the clone Zelos is probably saner and has a brain." Genis mocked.

"I heard that, you brat!"

"Stop playing around! Anyway, we need to go above the Hot Springs to find Kratos." Raine said.

"The chance of finding the city without rest successfully is twenty-five percent." Presea calculated.

"Why don't we rest at my mansion? It's not that far." Zelos suggested.

"Then, we must cover your face first." Regal said.

"Oh, not again!"

After a couple minutes, Zelos had that weird mask on his face and those blue gloves and headed toward his mansion, while interrupted by his groupies, Selena, Michelle, and Tara. "Oh, Zelos, you…" Selena couldn't recognize Zelos with that mask.

"Aw! Where's Zelos? Why do they have that man instead with that country mask?" Tara whined.

"They're stupid." Michelle said. After that the groupies went away trying to 'find' Zelos.

"Their love is so shallow." Zelos whined.

"Oh, forget it! Let's just get inside." Sheena said. Everyone went inside and saw Sebastian cleaning up the mansion.

"Master Zelos, I see the rumors were false, right?"

"Right. Anyway, we need to stay here, so arrange some beds upstairs, okay?"

"Understood. Sir Bud, please make yourself at home."

"My name's not Bud!" Lloyd shouted.

"I don't think he's going to listen." Sheena said.

"Well, I gotta try, at least. It's just plain weird being called Sir Bud."

"Blame Zelos. He's the one who called you his bud and it stuck to Sebastian." And it's sort of Lloyd's fault because he won't even tell Sebastian what his name is, but that's just how Lloyd is. He's stupid, ignorant, kind, thoughtful, caring, lo…I'm getting off track here. That's not what I think about him usually. "Uh…I'm just going to walk around the mansion." she stuttered.

"Okay." he merely said.

"Lloyd?" called out Colette. "Do you think we could go outside to walk for a little bit?"

"Sure!"

"Okay!" Lloyd and Colette walked out as Sheena saw them. Well, I can't get in their way, so I'll just ignore the way I'm thinking about him. What's this? A portrait of a woman, Mylene Wil…

"Hey Sheena!" yelled Zelos. Sheena actually jumped after that outburst from Zelos. He was probably trying to give her a heart attack.

"Zelos, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see my favorite hunny!" he jokingly said.

And Sheena's reply to that was a powerful smack on face. "I told you for the billionth time not to call me that! What do you want, anyway?"

Zelos raised his eyebrow and said, "You really want to know?"

SMACK!

"Ugh! It's impossible trying to talk to you!" Sheena said as she went upstairs to her temporary room for the night.

"Ouch! Sheesh, I didn't mean anything like what you were probably thinking." he whined to himself as he saw Lloyd and Colette coming back.

Meanwhile in another place

Once again at the oracle, four out of nine spaces were filled and the woman touched four more and they all glowed. Eight out of nine were glowing and one was left.

_Mane se tru ne tre nutre pru_

_Nune kraunu se neferse ner_

_Pametha ne pame na sere_

_Praunu krauna trene krau nu serefer

* * *

_

Sorry, it took so long. The chants up there are Tear's (Tales of the Abyss Character) chants of Holy Song, Revitalize, Judgment, and Grand Cross. By the way, I'll pretty much explain the Lloyd Colette scene in other chapters.


	5. The Magic Bullet Trinity Part I

Please read and review.

**Chapter: 5**

**The Magic Bullet Trinity Part I**

PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if I'm doing well on my story!

"Shit! Those bastards already made it close to Beltoshi! Nebilim won't get revived if the Tone Song user unlocks the first seal." the man shouted. The man had red hair and had a black wardrobe and the shirt had a silver seal on his arms and blue lines along the shoulder and a long collar and was standing on a massive disc.

"Relax. The woman doesn't realize anything. Even if it does happen, our power surpasses their power. We also have a Tone Song user, too." the woman said. The woman had blonde hair and her shirt had two purple lines in the middle of her shirt and was also standing on a massive disc. (A/N: In other words, she kinda looks like Regret from Tales of the Abyss)

"Trinity, should we still destroy their Rheairds so they won't even know about everything?" The girl speaking was sitting on a yellow tiger with wings and next to her was a huge purple bird. The girl had pink hair, a black ribbon in her hair with pink lines, and a few pockets with purple lines.

"It's better to just kill them than risk everything." The man speaking was wearing a black and green mask over his face, had black hair, and one side of his coat was grass green and was floating on a massive disc, too. Trinity agreed to do that. Lloyd and the group were just flying to the city and didn't expect those attacks.

"_Searing Sorrow!_" A massive fireball targeted Lloyd and Colette causing the fireball to erupt and destroy the Rheaird and they fell on the island.

"Lloyd! Colette!"

"_Negative Gate!_" A dark portal energy appeared between Regal and Presea's Rheairds and destroyed them and they also fell.

"_Explosion!_" A small fireball went toward Sheena and Zelos and then exploded on contact with the Rheairds causing them to fall.

"_Frigid Coffin!_" An icicle mini-tornado occurred on the bottom of Genis and Raine's Rheairds and a huge icicle sword struck them. Everyone was on the ground with some pain and the Rheairds were completed destroyed.

"Warren (first one mentioned), Anita (third one), Sasuke (fourth), go into the forest and find the entrance to the Sorlei Church." Trinity said. "Kent, Vharley, Carina, Ralia, Lance, get everything necessary to open the door." she said. "Lance…" He had brown, long hair, a long black robe with blood red lines from the shoulder and down and a red design between them. Oddly, his face is like Lloyd's, he's as tall as Lloyd, and weighs the same as him. "Make yourself scarce." He replied a yes and went along with them.

"What are you going to do?" asked Anita.

"I need to take care of some things first, before I can help you."

"All right."

Everyone was rubbing their arms and legs from pain while Colette saw everyone going a bunch of different directions. "Hey, wait a minute. That's…" After a few seconds she recognized that woman. "Mom! What's she doing here?"

"Colette! Are you okay?" The swordsman asked concerned.

"I'm fine. But that woman up there I saw, she was my…"

"This isn't good." The Professor said.

"What's wrong?" Zelos asked.

"The Rheairds are completely destroyed. Apparently, those strangers up there were trying to make this happen, and it's rare for them to be completely damaged."

"Can't we just get someone to fix them?" Lloyd asked.

"I highly doubt anyone in this world knows how to fix a Rheaird."

"What about Yuan? We could ask him to fix it or just get some new ones." Zelos said.

"I'm not sure Yuan would help us. Well, actually, since he's watching over the tree, I'm not sure if he'll leave considering the tree, Yggdrasill's spirit is Martel." the ninja said.

"Well, let's just look at the Renegades' base and see if they're still there." Lloyd said.

"Probability of reaching their base with our current amount of energy is fifteen percent due to the immense damage we have taken from the power of those beings. It is more efficient if we rest here." Presea said in her monotone voice. Everyone agreed. Some of them were a little scared of Presea's ability to calculate those statistics so quickly, then again what would you expect from her.

"We should rest at the House of Guidance here, assuming they have eight beds available." The president said.

"Colette, are you okay? You've been acting strange ever since we saw those guys." Lloyd said worried about Colette.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." she mildly giggled. Everyone went inside and talked to some of the priests to get some beds.

"Understood. That's 500 Gald per person." the priest said. Suddenly, everyone realized that they hardly had any money. Everything combined was only 1000 Gald. They needed 3000 more Gald. Regal and Zelos are nobles but they left their money at their homes.

"We only have 1000 Gald. What are we supposed to do? Sleep in the woods?" the playboy ex-chosen said.

"Unless we somehow magically get 3000 Gald, there's no choice. Get over it. There's not going to always be an inn we can afford everywhere." Sheena cried. Suddenly, they heard some commotion with one guy saying this is bad.

"Excuse me? What's wrong?" asked the klutzy ex-chosen.

"The chef needs to cook dinner and all of the food and ingredients ran out. At the least we should serve them a fruit salad, but the only fruits we can get in a short amount of time are in the woods. And it's dangerous as there were some mysterious strangers in there. We assume they're a threat."

"We'll get them. But we still need a place to stay." Lloyd said.

"Fine. You get the food; I'll give you some beds for tonight. The fruit is in the northern part of the woods."

"Thank you." Colette said.

"I must say, this is quite a detour we're taking." Raine said. Regal agreed at that comment.

Zelos absolutely hated all forests, especially forests like the Gaoracchia Forest, only a little darker. He didn't have a phobia of them…sort of. He just feared being killed in ominous forests like those and forests like that would cause him to complain a lot. "Damn! I hate this forest! Remind me again why we're doing this?"

Sheena was just about ready to kill him. Then again, what else is new? "You have two options. Find the food and sleep in an actual bed or just sleep near the forest or in it where you'll never sleep and complain all the time. And speaking of complaining, would it kill you to SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF MARTEL!" she pierced through the sound barrier with that comment.

"OUCH! Man! You didn't have to yell like that, my banshee."

"What!"

Presea had to stop them before things got worse. "Zelos, Sheena, please quiet down your voices. If you keep shouting at this volume, you'll attract almost half of the forest's creatures." Actually, the outburst was loud enough to attract all of them, but it was best if she didn't say that.

"Sorry." she blushed a little from that. She couldn't help that she had such a bad temper, especially when she has a temper tantrum 99 of the time; it was usually from Zelos's comments. After a little while, they found a four-way fork.

"So who goes where?" Lloyd asked.

"I want to go with Lloyd. Is that fine?" Colette asked innocently.

"Sure."

"I'm going with my brother." Raine said. Genis really wanted to go with Presea but Raine's pretty overprotective of her brother.

Sheena began, "I'll go with…"

"Me!" Zelos shouted.

"What!"

"Actually, for fighting purposes that's not a bad idea." Regal said.

"I agree with that, too." Presea said.

"But…"

"Please listen. As much as you dislike it, you need to pair up with Zelos. Regal's healing abilities are limited by distance. Regal and I can handle the monsters due to our stamina and Exspheres. It's best if you take Zelos in case you're hurt."

Sheena sighed and allowed Zelos to go with him.

"Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't worry!" he beamed as he put his arm around Sheena's neck. "We'll be fine! You guys worry too much, you know that?"

"Oh Jizou, please save me!" she muttered. "And get your arm off of me!"

"All right. Lloyd, Colette, go to the northern route. Regal, Presea, go to the western route. Zelos, Sheena, go to the northeastern route. Genis and I will go to the eastern route."

* * *

"Colette, could you find anything?" Lloyd called out. Colette was still thinking about Trinity and concerned of what she's doing here. "Colette!" 

"Huh? Wha…what?"

"Okay, Colette, you've been acting strange for a while? What's up? And don't lie to me and say everything's fine or do that fake giggle." Lloyd said covering every possibility he could think of.

Colette didn't want Lloyd to worry, but he usually ends up finding these things out later and he takes it much harder from that. "Um, it's…well, do you remember the blonde haired woman that attacked us a few hours ago?"

"Yeah."

"And do you remember that once I was born, my mom had to be sent so far away so that if I were to die on the journey, she would probably take the place of the Chosen? Well, that woman was my…" Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?"

Colette focused her hearing to find out where the sound was coming from her angel senses. "I hear a roaring from an animal it's coming from the…right!" Suddenly, an orange colored lion-like beast came charging through.

"Damn it! What bad timing!"

"Lloyd, I'll help!"

The beast jumped into the air and slammed its paws down causing an earthquake to occur which shook Lloyd and Colette up. Lloyd told Colette to attack from the air using her angel wings while Lloyd distracted it.

"Ugh! _Fierce Demon Fang!_" Lloyd slammed his swords creating a powerful shockwave and sends it toward the beast and causing a rock pillar to go up like the first part of a Grave spell. However, the rock pillar didn't have much of an effect on him.

"_May thy holy cross purify the darkness within this soul! Grand Cross!_" A rainbow glyph appeared under the beast and it erupted and took the shape of a cross blinding the beast. (A/N: Grand Cross in angel spell that Colette learns in the Japanese PS2 version. I just made up some chant for this spell since I don't know what she says during that, if she does say anything.)

Lloyd was trying to figure the enemy's weakness so he alternated his weapon's to find out its weakness. "_Flaring Tempest! (Kaenrekuu)_" Lloyd somersaults the enemy with flames which burns the beast a little but it recovers.

"Argh! It's still not working!"

Before he knew it, that monster opened its mouth showing its fangs and jumped towards Colette. "Colette, watch out!" Lloyd always hated the fact that he was unable to protect Colette as she got captured three times. He wasn't going to let it happen a fourth time.

* * *

Genis and Raine didn't get that far but Genis was still looking for fruits in case one was there. Raine, however was studying the plants and bushes and any other odd "specimens" they ran into. "FANTASTIC! What kind of plant is this! This area isn't really humid yet the plants can thrive here! I must dissect this!" Genis was pretty embarrassed from her sister's behavior. 

"Raine…we're here to look for the fruits so those guys can heave dinner and we can sleep at the inn. We're not here to excavate anything or dissect anything. "

"I know that! I just can't help it! The plants are the things that I'm most curious about! Well, second or third curious."

"Do I even want to know what the first or second curious is?"

"Don't worry. It pertains to our journey."

Genis sighed, hoping this would be the one time Raine would be wondering about something that's valid to the journey. "Well, what is it?"

"Lloyd said that we had to meet Kratos at a city above the Hot Springs. But besides Exire, I'm wondering how a city could be floating there all the time. We've passed by there, but we've never seen anything."

"That's true. Is there some secret that we don't know about?" Genis added.

"Hmm. I don't know. I'm also questioning how Kratos got back from Derris-Kharlan. Derris-Kharlan isn't anywhere near the Earth's orbit and the only person who can go to Derris-Kharlan is Lloyd because the Eternal Sword is getting more powerful after we combined the worlds. Unless he found a way where he can travel between Derris-Kharlan and Earth, it's impossible." she stated.

"Maybe he just flew between the two planets. But, there's hardly any air or mana in space." It was a mind-boggling conundrum to them.

"Well, we should still go on ahead to see if there's anything else at the end of the forest." Raine said as they followed the path.

* * *

Presea and Regal decided that they should've taken another route because it's as if they were actually attracting monsters. They were okay, though. "Probability of reaching the northern end of the forest with the current amount of monsters here is thirty-five percent." she said. 

"This is going to be troublesome! _Swallow Dance!_" Regal kicked the enemy three times in a circular motion rapidly.

"_Fiery Infliction!_" Presea slammed her axe and earth broke on the beast and slashed the enemy with two crescent moons or two Inflictions and finally killed it.

Presea walked a little closer to Regal in order for his healing spell to be efficient. "_Grand Healer!_" Regal and Presea were both healed moderately from that and continued on walking and noticed they weren't any monsters since then. "It seems that the number of monsters that are coming here have reduced immensely."

"Yes. It seems we can probably relax now."

"Actually, we can't relax completely. Those people we encountered with in the sky a couple hours ago may still be around here. We should still keep our guard up as they are extremely powerful considering how much damage they did to Rheairds." He was still worried as he thought he saw Vharley. Of course not, Vharley's dead. But that man's appearance was exactly like Vharley's. How is that possible?

"Regal, is anything wrong?"

:"What do you mean?"

"You seem troubled about something. What is it?"

Regal didn't actually know what to say. He just thought he saw Vharley up in the sky that time. I don't know many people who can actually fully resurrect someone besides Raine. And I don't think he survived. "It's nothing. I was just imagining that I saw Vharley in the sky last time."

"Vharley is dead. The chance of him surviving is close to zero."

"I know. I'm probably just tired. That's all. It's nothing to worry about." Regal said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry." Regal glanced away from Presea and acted like he was focused on the path, even though she could still tell he's unsettled.

"All right." The taciturn girl could tell he was lying. He was clearly worried. What if Vharley was alive and he was part of those people. This would cause many problems. Do those strangers have a connection to each of us? Colette seemed worried as she could clearly see the person she was worried about.

* * *

Zelos and Sheena were pretty doing okay. Well, physically…for the moment. Sheena was still thinking out of the other seven people in this group; she had to be paired up with the perverted whiny playboy. 

"Ugh! It's so dark! I hate forests! It feels like death here!" he whined.

"Will you shut up! I'm tired of going through your constant annoying whining!" she screamed. "Man, why did I have to listen to Regal and Presea about pairing up with you?" she complained.

"Because you trust them." he simply stated. "Come on, my voluptuous hunny. Stop asking yourself questions you already know the answers."

"_Power Seal Absolute!_" She slammed her ofuda on Zelos's head causing him to fall down badly.

"Damn! You really are a violent demonic banshee!" he teased her.

**SLAP!**

"Argh! I've told you a million times not to call me that! And I am not one of your stupid hunnies, you stupid Chosen!" she argued. _"Ugh! Why do I even bother? The chance of Zelos not flirting me and making perverted comments is almost zero. Great, now I sound like Presea."_

"Relax, Sheena! You take everything too seriously." he said while rubbing his face. "You need to learn how to actually have even a small bit of fun!"

"Just…forget it!" she retaliated. "Why aren't you looking for any fruits or anything?"

Zelos responded, "The priest said the fruits are mainly in the north. From what I can tell, we're still a little far from where the fruits are. So I think it's pointless if we're not in the correct area babe."

Sheena merely sighed as they went along the path. However, during the middle of the path, Sheena was tired. _"Ugh. What's going on? I never have been tired after walking just a couple yards or so."_ Sheena had a little difficulty breathing.

"Sheena, are you okay?"

Sheena kept trying to breathe before responding, "I'm fine."

Zelos could obviously tell she wasn't fine, "Sheena, you've been breathing really weird lately. And you've been getting more tired than normal. We should stop here otherwise you'll eventually pass out from exhaustion. And don't be stubborn about it saying you're perfectly fine." he said seriously.

"...all right." she merely let out.

This forest was like hell. It was as if this forest always tries to make someone die. Sheena had a minor headache, just what she needed. She couldn't really see anything. It was extremely dark. _"What's happening? I've never been this tired before and I usually still have most of my mana."_

Zelos found some wood and cast Fire Ball to make a fire. "_First Aid!_" Sheena was healed a little and regained some of her strength but it wasn't that effective. _"I'm pathetic. Why do I get into these situations? I feel weak and tired and I need someone else's help in order for me to feel better. Of course, if it wasn't for him stopping me, I would've just continued walking due to my stubborn attitude."_

"Zelos?"

He responded, "Yeah?"

"…Th…thanks."

"Don't mention it, hunny."

Sheena didn't even care that he called her a hunny. Sheena wished we could get the fruits quickly and just sleep at a bed. She also wondered how Lloyd and everyone else was doing.

* * *

Please review!  



End file.
